


First both of my legs go back on your head

by blackmetaldahlia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Buttsex, Casual Sex, Frottage, I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, PWP, and also dicks in butts, blatant theft from beyonce on the title, eventual scott/everyone, i don't write porn can you tell, ish?, no knotting, not exactly blood kink or blood play just a simple fact of werewolf sex and claws, oh!, there's lube and fingers in butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmetaldahlia/pseuds/blackmetaldahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was getting used to the uncomfortable heat of being an alpha, he was getting used to the sensation of pack, and he was getting used to instincts that still felt more wolf than human. What he wasn’t getting used to was the perpetual desire to <i>fuck</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First both of my legs go back on your head

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay! I accidentally wrote basically PWP but with more plot that usual. And I'm uploading it. This is probably gonna turn into a Scott-sleeps-with-everyone deal. Pre-3B technically but I'm thinking Kira might show up later.

 

Scott was getting used to the uncomfortable heat of being an alpha. His skin burnt wherever anything touched it, and the air that came out of his lungs always felt too warm to be exactly right. When he closed his eyes at night, it felt like his eyelids were burning, and if he held still long enough he could feel the heat of the blood moving in his veins. He was never truly cold anymore.

 

He was getting used to the sensation of pack - to him it felt as though he had seen something terrifying that had vanished, yet he was hyperaware of exactly where it was in relation to him. But instead of terror at the thought, he felt safer and more secure when they were near. It was less in the front of his mind than it had been the first time he realized he knew exactly where Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Derek, and Isaac were - which was startling considering he had been in the shower the first time the sensation descended upon him - and more of a feeling in the back of his thoughts, but it was always there, and he was getting used to it.

 

He was actively working to get more used to the sharper teeth that felt more crowded in his mouth even when he wasn’t shifted, and the sensation of thickness and  power under his nails when the errant thought of claws ran through his mind. Lydia had offered to give him a full claw manicure, but that just seemed a little excessive. At night when he brushed his teeth, he shifted enough so that he could brush his fangs, too.

 

What he wasn’t getting used to was the perpetual desire to  fuck . He was a teenage boy, sure, sometimes he got a boner from a stiff breeze. But this was different, this was less ‘I guess I could go jack off’ and more ‘I want my dick in something this instant I swear to every god that has even been worshiped.’

 

He had always been bisexual, but the peculiar emotion of ‘holy shit I am  so queer’ was still something he wasn’t used to, but was rapidly becoming just as familiar as the sensation of pack in the back of his thoughts. He wanted to make out with every person somewhat near his age that he saw, and he wanted to do a whole lot more than that to a  lot of them. He found himself having extremely vivid fantasies  just from making eye contact with a person. Sometimes multiple persons.

 

At night and early in the mornings (and sometimes in the locker room during free period, and sometimes in the preserve while on a midnight run, and once in Deaton’s supply closet when it felt like he was going to burst out of his skin) he’d stroke himself off to thoughts of - well, people. People he knew, people he didn’t. Sometimes Allison, sometimes Stiles. Sometimes Isaac, sometimes Derek, even the occasional Lydia or, weirdly enough, Jackson. He’d finger himself open, teasing his rim with the smooth bit of his claws and seeing how many fingers he could slip inside. He bought an electric toothbrush at CVS and one night in the shower, opened himself and slid the handle in, turning it on and feeling it vibrate against him. He tried to pretend it was someone else, but even though he had to bite down on his fist hard enough to draw blood to keep from shouting out as he came, it just wasn’t enough.

 

He  needed someone else, he needed a warm body that would do things unpredictable to him, no matter how wild he got with his regular masturbation he always knew exactly what was going to happen, and that got to him more than the perpetual feeling of arousal. At one point he nearly set up a profile on a free dating site, just to find a quick hookup.

 

But he really wasn’t a casual sex kind of guy. He liked having a girlfriend. A partner. Something consistent. Granted, he also hadn’t had a lot of casual sex, and that was looking more and more like the more viable option.

 

Stiles was the first one to call him on it. “Dude, just hook up with Isaac or something, I know you’re lonely but staring at me like I’m a piece of meat isn’t going to help.”

 

“I - what if I’m staring at you like that because I literally want to eat you? Still a werewolf, you know?”

 

“I’ve known you since first grade, I know your ‘I want a severed limb in my mouth’ face versus an ‘I want someone to shove a severed limb up my ass’ face.”

 

Scott didn’t really want a severed limb up his ass, but  something to that effect would be nice.

 

Later that evening he realized it was getting out of hand. His thoughts were nearly hazy with the perpetual peripheral thought of ‘sex, sex, sex,’ and he was about to go douse himself in ice cold water until the stray thought of  Peter that had crossed into one of the technicolor IMAX fantasies in his head was so thoroughly drowned, it could never come back ever. He was halfway to the shower when, in a moment of impulsive need for someone who might understand, he called Derek. “Yes, Scott ?” Derek asked, very monotone through the small speaker in Scott’s phone.

 

“Hi, yeah, I had a question about being an alpha?”

 

There was a pregnant pause. (wait, don’t think about pregnancy) “ Yes, your ridiculously increased sex drive is normal. ”

 

"Oh god, am I really that obvious?” Scott groaned. “I never noticed with you, how did you deal with it?”

 

“ It’s more the distant pseudo psychic connection that clued me in. And it’s gonna be worse for you, you’re younger. And for me, the last three times I’ve been involved with someone it’s ended horribly. Kind of puts a damper on romance when the immolation of your family is still hanging over your head. Or human sacrifice. Or general accidental murder. ”

 

Scott really didn’t know how to respond to that. He was about to say something to the effect of “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you, I should have thought this through more,” when he heard Derek sigh.

 

“ Look, your pack will respond to your desires. I’m sure Isaac or maybe even Stiles would be happy to help. Hell, I’ll come over if you want, but if you can get laid soon it’d be great, you’re driving me bonkers and it’s probably baffling to the humans in your pack.”

 

“Wait, you’ll come over?” His concentration had somewhat wavered the moment those words left Derek’s mouth. He could imagine Derek in bed (or on the floor, on a table, in a shower, outside - ) with his arms around Scott, the sensation of thick facial hair against his thighs, the feeling of beta claws down his back - 

 

“ Scott,” Derek’s voice sounds a little strained. “Okay. Is your mother home? ”

 

“No, late shift. Isaac’s out running.”

 

“I’ll be over in ten minutes. ”   


 

The phone clicked, and Scott stared blankly at it for a few moments before realizing he had just essentially booty called an adult man on impulse. And he had no idea what was going to happen. Sure, his imagination was vivid, but he had no idea what Derek would  actually want out of a night with Scott. Was he supposed to like, rinse his asshole out or anything? Holy shit, he knew next to nothing about anal sex. He didn’t even know if Derek actually wanted penetrative sex, maybe just 69ing or a handjob - was 69ing even the proper verb?

 

Scott fretted for a moment, and then decided to do the basic routine he always did with Allison. He brushed his teeth - including his fangs - and rinsed his face, flossed, and made sure he had condoms and lube lying around...though they were both werewolves, STDs and condoms weren’t really an issue. He still checked, just to be certain, and checking for lube wasn’t even a question. His sheets were mostly on his bed and were cleanish, his room wasn’t a sty, he smelled pretty nice. And then he waited right outside the door and opened it the moment he heard Derek’s boots on the doorstep. 

 

“Um, hey,” he said, because he was an awkward teenage boy and there wasn’t an obvious way to greet the older man/brother/mentor who’s offered to help with your excessive need for sexual intimacy. His plan had been to just try and turn the rational part of his brain off and let the unnecessarily horny lupine aspect of his thoughts lead the show, but seeing Derek actually  there kind of put a huge damper on it. 

 

“Hey,” Derek said, raising his eyebrows. “So, casual sex?” 

 

“I - “ Scott stammered, before taking a deep breath and listening to what his body seemed to want. “Put your hands on me. Please.” 

 

Derek looked faintly amused, but put his hands on Scott’s shoulders. Scott rolled his eyes and leaned in to nip at Derek’s lower lip.

 

He was surprisingly responsive, instantly actually gripping Scott’s shoulders and kissing the side of his mouth. Derek had brushed his teeth, too. His mouth tasted like spearmint. “Better?” he asked softly, and Scott nodded and started leading the way up the stairs, while shoving Derek’s stupid leather jacket off. 

 

Scott let go of Derek for a moment to close and lock his door, just to be safe. “Strip,” he said sternly, letting a little bit of his wolf into his voice. Derek shuddered a little bit, but immediately shimmied out of his shirt. It wasn’t teasing or slow at all - Derek meant business, and the way he flung his shirt away once he had it off made Scott distantly realize that he should probably be taking his clothes off too.

 

In the time it took for Scott to get his shirt off, Derek had dropped his pants. He was wearing dark green boxer briefs, and Scott could see that his cock was straining against the fabric. Scott clambered out of his jeans and stared at Derek, who seemed uncertain about whether or not he should take off his underwear. Scott grinned to himself and decided to have a little bit of fun.

 

He left his own boxers on, and pushed Derek onto his bed, before climbing onto his lap so that their cocks ground together. He wasn’t as hard as Derek - yet - but the sensation curled through his body like a different kind of heat than the one he was getting used to.  He put his arms around Derek’s neck, the way Allison liked to, and started kissing him again.

 

Derek’s beard felt amazing against his over-sensitive skin, and he ducked down to mouth at his neck as Derek got with the program and put his hands on Scott’s waist to hold him as he rolled his hips. “Good?” Scott asked. Derek groaned against his mouth in response, and Scott was almost surprised at how the sensation seemed to go from his mouth right to his cock.  He was fully hard now, and he knotted his fingers into Derek’s hair and ground against him, harder than he had been. Derek got the message and leaned back, sending them horizontal on the bed and with even more force keeping them together. Scott inched up so that he was sitting above Derek, looking down on his partner - his  beta , and decided it was time to get all their clothes off.

 

He slid back down, taking the waistband of Derek’s underwear with him, and grinned as Derek’s cock came into full view, rather than just being a hinted silhouette against slightly dampened fabric. Derek gasped when Scott bent down to kiss his head, which was just barely poking out of his foreskin. 

 

Scott slid Derek’s underwear the rest of the way off, and decided it was easier to just slice through his own with a claw. He tore the skin of his thigh just a bit, but the smell of blood seemed to make Derek even more pleased with his position. 

 

“I’m going to ride you,” Scott said as though he himself had just realised it, and Derek’s cock jerked. Derek nodded, as though he didn’t trust himself to speak, or as if he thought Scott didn’t want him to. “Is that something you want?”

 

“Yes,  please ,” Derek said, bucking his hips up against Scott as additional punctuation. 

 

“Grab the condoms and lube, and then hold as still as you can,” Scott said with a slight growl that made Derek’s eyes flash blue for just a moment, much to Scott’s glee. After a moment of slightly clumsy fumbling, Derek had passed off the condoms and lube, and laid with his neck bared - Scott could see the slowly healing bite marks on his neck that he’d barely realised he’d left. He wanted to leave more, but first - 

 

He pinched the bubble at the tip of the condom and rolled it gently down Derek’s shaft. It looked like it fit comfortably, but still, “Does that feel good?” Scott asked, trailing a finger up and down his length. Derek nodded slightly. Scott squeezed some lube onto his fingers and quickly ran them up and down Derek’s cock, too quickly for Derek to be able to grind into his hand, and then he leaned forward and started sucking on Derek’s neck again, this time fully aware of how his teeth scraped against his skin.

 

“You can move,” he whispered, feeling the way Derek tensed up at the sensation of Scott’s breath over his slowly bruising skin. As Derek instantly moved to hold onto Scott by the waist, he moved over to the other side of Derek’s neck and ground gently against Derek’s thigh. “Do you want to open me, or do you want to watch?” 

 

Derek made a strange choking sound in response and his hands pressed even harder against Scott’s skin. “Can I do it?” he asked softly. Everything about him was soft, when Scott had him flattened underneath him. Well, almost everything. Scott nodded against Derek’s neck and rolled slightly  to the side so that Derek had easier access. 

 

Scott watched intently as Derek squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and with his unlubed hand he spread Scott’s leg and softly pressed one against his hole. Scott tried not to tense up at the feeling, but having someone else’s fingers was, well, so much better than just his own. “Still good?” Derek asked as he pressed a little bit harder, and it started to give.

 

“Yeah,” Scott said. “Go ahead.” Derek’s index finger slid in, and Scott tried not to laugh at how surprised Derek looked. He had slid four fingers into himself just that morning, if just one amazed Derek then he was in for a treat.

 

.As if he could hear Scott’s thoughts,  Derek pulled out his digit and then slid back in, this time tentatively adding his middle finger to the mix. His other hand tightened its grip on Scott’s thigh, and Scott rolled against Derek’s fingers, urging him to do more, go deeper, actually  move instead of sitting there with his fingers in Scott’s asshole looking like a deer in the headlights. Derek got the message and wiggled a bit, sending new sensations up Scott’s spine. “More,” Scott demanded with a quiet growl.

 

Derek obliged, slowly allowing his ring finger entrance alongside the other two, and spreading them and rolling them and probing into Scott, who ground down further against Derek’s hand and gasped: “On your back.” Without question, Derek slid his fingers out and laid down, shock still, cock standing in the air like a ship’s mast.

 

Scott crawled his way up Derek’s body, gently biting at his thigh, his hip flexor, just under his nipple, his neck, and then he sat up straight and looked Derek in the eye as he lowered himself onto Derek’s cock. He felt Derek’s pulse skyrocket as his head slid in, and Scott leaned down to kiss Derek, nip at his lower lip, and gently lick into his mouth. 

 

“I’m gonna go down further,” Scott said, lifting a vaguely shellshocked looking Derek’s hands to put them on his waist. “Is that good?”

 

Derek’s grip tightened, and Scott grinned a the feeling of claws scraping slightly along his skin. “You can’t hurt me,” he said, “don’t worry.” And he slid down just a little further, revelling in the feeling of himself stretching around Derek, and the look on Derek’s face, something like reverence and ecstasy, and he smelled like joy, fear, and  hunger.

 

Scott obliged, and lowered himself the rest of the way as quickly as he could, bracing himself on Derek’s shoulders and grinding against his beta, whose claws were digging into his skin. His eyes were bright behind closed lids, and Scott let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl at the thought that it was because of  him that the considerably more experienced werewolf was losing control that he’d been trying to control since birth. 

 

With a whine, Derek bucked up further into Scott, who rolled his hips and gasped at a sensation reminiscent of touching a hot wire, but rocketing up his spine and through his entire body, and infinitely more pleasurable. Scott lifted up slightly and then pushed back down, trying to chase that feeling and make Derek  move again. This started a rhythm that it took Derek a couple of tries to match, but once they were in synch Derek hunched in and raked his claws down Scott’s back, trying to find some sort of purchase. 

 

Scott grinned and leaned down to bite at Derek’s neck again, and in response Derek moaned and dug his claws into Scott’s back -  deep. “Scott,” Derek gasped out, before he came, and it rocked through his entire body and up into Scott, who arched his back as his own orgasm hit him, and he was distantly aware of the sensation of floating as he experienced Derek’s orgasm at the same time, their connection through Derek’s claws was like a feedback loop, Scott gasped and shouted as Derek scrambled away and yanked his hands out - 

 

And just like that, it was over, and Scott tumbled sideways. Derek’s now-limp cock slid out of him and Scott was left feeling empty, but was a little bit too shocked to actually care. “You okay?” he managed after a moment.

 

“Yeah,” Derek breathed quietly. 

 

Scott crawled up to collapse next to Derek, rather than stay sprawled relatively perpendicular to his waist. Blood was pooling slowly in his collarbone where Scott had bit a tad harder than he intended to, and he grimaced and went to take Derek’s pain.

 

“It’s fine,” Derek said as Scott’s fingers brushed his shoulder. “I like it. Feels nice.”

 

“Can’t make sentences, you ridiculous cliche?” Scott asked with a slight smile. He was still worried about Derek, but Derek certainly smelled genuinely pleased. 

 

“Too much effort. Christ, Scott. That was. Wow.”

 

“Good?”

 

Derek blinked. “So good. How’s your back?”

 

Scott shifted against his bed and felt raw skin and blood stretch over his back, but the warm tingle of healing was starting already. “Healing. Oh, shit - “ he rolled off the bed, trying not to let his back touch his sheets, but it was too late. Between Derek’s bite marks and Scott’s mangled back, his sheets were stained bloody and torn in places where claws had tried to grip.

 

“What - oh,” Derek said, before scooting off the bed and standing, awkwardly trying to keep blood from running down his chest. He kind of shuffled towards the bathroom, before leaning down to pick up his shirt and hold it in front of his crotch. Scott watched, exasperated.

 

“Dude, I just had it up my ass, you don’t have to hide it,” he said, gesturing vaguely while trying to remember what worked well to get blood out of fabric. He couldn’t afford a new sheet set, not right now.

 

“Well, uh, did it help?” Derek asked, distracting him. “The whole perpetually distracted thing?”

 

“Uh, I think so...” Scott said with a smile as he realized the nagging sensation of  fuckfuckfuck in the back of his head was silent for the first time in weeks. “Yeah, it did! Thanks!”

  
“No need to thank me, since,” Derek said, before a hesitant. “Well,  will we be doing that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not the end! Just...an open ending...I guess...


End file.
